Deanna Lynn Malfoy
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister. When they started at Hogwarts she was at his side for everything, but when she meets Harry Potter and his friends she joins their group of friends quickly leaving her family in the dust, but what will Lucius have to say. Please read and review this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Father never wanted a daughter he wanted a son. He wanted an heir."_

I grew up with my family around me and everything that I ever wanted. My brother was always ready to protect me when Father got angry with me. Father never wanted a daughter he wanted a son. He wanted an heir. He always liked Draco more then me. Mother knew what it was like to be second best. She knew what it was like and she protected me from Father.

"Deanna, get down here this minute or you will not go to school this year or the next!" School, that had been my Father's favorite threat for a while now. He never threatened Draco about that. My brother had to learn magic to become a Death Eater and a replacement for Father when he was gone. I was not that important. Mother insisted on sending me to school, Father always gave into her soothing words.

"Anna? You O.K.? You heard Father if we don't get down there soon we will have to wait another year to start school and I will hold you personally responsible." Draco said already running down the stairs.

"Other way dummy." I said turning the correct direction to go to the dining room. Honestly who got lost on their own house.

"Deanna Lynn you will not insult you brother again!" Great, only 7:30 in the morning and the whole family was up. That might just be a new record.

"Yes, Mother." I called back down stairs. "You coming Draco?" I muttered. In response her pushed pass me and ran down the stairs with me close at his heels.

When we arrived in the dining room breakfast was already on the table. Mother and Father were both reading _The Daily Prophet._

"Morning Draco, Deanna." Mother said while looking over the top of her newspaper.

"Morning, Mother." Draco and I replied as we had been doing since we were little. "How are you doing Mother?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine thank you Draco." Mother replied tiredly.

We entered the room and sat down at the massive table. Draco looked so tired I was afraid that he would fall asleep right there.

"Are you two packed? It _is _your first year going to Hogwarts." Father stressed.

"Yes, Father." Draco replied.

"No Father." I said.

"Draco, go and help your sister get packed for school." Mother said calmly.

Draco groaned "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Father replied.

As Draco and I headed up to our rooms I stuck my tongue at him and smirked. This was one of the times when he really had no choice but to help me. "Come on brother." I said walking happily to my room Draco close behind.

An hour later we were both packed for school and were spending time on our brooms on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor.

"Bet I can get to the woods faster then you Anna." Draco said.

"In your dreams. You know you can't beat me if you tried." I said smirking. "You are on."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

I got higher heading to the forest before heading straight down and only coming up when I was about to collide with the ground. I landed looking around there was no sight of my brother.

"Draco." I called in a singsong voice. "Where are you Draco?" I called a bit louder. "It would be a shame if you did not go to school. Father would be so disappointed."

"I will not be missing a day of school, Anna, don't try to change that." Draco whispered In my ear.

"Draco!" I turned to glare at him. "You lost to me. Again." I said calmly.

"Come let's go. We don't want to miss our first year of school." With that we kicked off the ground and were soon flying back to the house.

We ran inside and went to grab our stuff. I got my trunk from the corner of my room and walked over to my mirror. I looked a lot like my brother, but of course I did we were twins after all. My white blond hair fell down my back. My skin was pale and it stood out against the black jacket and jeans. I liked the way my stormy grey eyes shined like I was planning to attack just like Draco's did. I knew from watching him that when I was upset my eyes flashed with anger just like his.

"Today please." Draco yelled.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my trunk and ran out my door only to turn back to check my room one more time to see if I was forgetting anything. I had remembered to pack everything except a photo of our whole family that had been taken over the summer that had been charmed to move.

I quickly opened my trunk and put the picture in before closing it and going downstairs.

"Finally." Draco muttered to himself.

Draco apparated with Father to King's Cross Station with me and mother close behind.

"Come along children." Mother said pulling me by my hand. "Just run through the wall right there, yes go on. I was about to refuse when a red headed boy ran through the wall followed by two more boys a man a woman and a little girl they all had red hair.

"Weasleys." Father muttered. Draco ran through the wall followed by me I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I stumbled but Draco caught my arm. Mother and Father were the next to step onto the platform.

"Come lets get you good seats on the train." Mother said firmly.

"Don't act scared Deanna." Father ordered. I just nodded in response. We found seats in a compartment with only two boys. Father approved of them and we sat down ready for a quite train ride.

Draco had other plans. When Mother and Father left Draco stood up to close the door.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said to the boys. I stood up.

"I'm his sister Deanna Malfoy." I said aware that I sounded board.

"Uh I am Vincent Crabbe." One of the boys stated.

"I am Greg Goyle." the other boy relied.

With in an hour Draco and the other boys were best friends. Draco and I never really had many friends when we were younger so I was happy for him. While the boys talked I sketched a picture of the compartment we were in, not paying much attention.

"You coming Anna?" Draco asked.

"What" I asked looking up.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Honestly pay more attention. Crabbe, Goyle, and I are going to check out who is coming to school with us. I heard Harry Potter is on the train. So, want to come."

"Well, it would give me something to do. Sure." I said as I got up from my seat and put my sketch book in my bag.

We wondered the train for about 15 minutes until we found a compartment with the red haired boy I had seen go to the platform earlier that day, a girl with frizzy dirty blond hair, then there was a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I nudged Draco.

"Look Draco it's that Weasley boy that Father was talking about."

"Yah. Wonder if they know if Harry Potter is here." Draco said grinning.

I opened the door to their compartment. When My brother, his friends, and I were inside I shut the door.

"I'm Malfoy, Dra…" I cut him off.

"Must you always start out like that Draco?" I asked. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm Deanna Malfoy and the annoying one is my brother Draco." I said laughing when Draco started to protest about him being annoying.

"Hush my dear brother these poor people don't deserve to have you talk. It might kill them." Draco opened then closed his mouth. "Good."

"Who are you?" I demanded to the three sitting down. The red haired boy started with "I'm Ron W…" but Draco cut him off.

"You must be a Weasley. Father said that all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." Draco stated. I resisted the urge to laugh when Ron's face got bright red.

"I am Hermione Granger." The girl said. She had an annoying voice and when she spoke it was clear she thought herself to be smarted then most. "Did you know that the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts is bewitched to look like the sky?" She asked proudly my guess had been correct only know it all's put out random bits of information like that.

"Of course I did." I replied to her. I did not know about the ceiling I just was not going to be beat on my first day by some girl I didn't even know.

"What about you? Shy are we?" Draco asked the brown haired boy.

"Harry Potter," the boy replied. He looked pleased when Crabbe's, Goyle's, Draco's, mouths all dropped open.

Draco quickly went back to normal. " You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said glaring at Hermione. He then held out his hand.

Harry looked at me as if asking me what to choose. "I am standing by my brother on this one." I said without showing any emotion.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Draco turned to glare at him as I led him from the compartment.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"I would tell you, but I don't think that you want me to lecture you in front of your 'friends'."

Chapter 2

When the train finally stopped it was dark.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere." A giant called. We followed him over to a huge lake where we would be taking small boats across to the castle that would serve as our school for the next seven years.

"Is this safe?" I asked Draco gesturing towards the small wooden boats and the vast lake.

"No." her replied.

Draco and I got into a boat with a tall thin blond haired boy. "What's your name." Draco asked after a few minutes of nobody speaking.

He clearly wasn't expecting Draco to speak to him because he gave a start and made a strange squeaking sound. "Theo," he said, "Theo Nott." I had heard that name before, 'Nott.' He was one of the Deatheaters who still stayed strong to 'You Know Who' after he fell from power. Just like father.

The rest of the ride was in silents. When we arrived at the castle we were met by a woman who led us into a waiting chamber. She went on about the houses Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, but I didn't pay much attention. Finally the sorting began.

Soon my name was called. "Malfoy, Deanna." I walked up to the stool being sure not to let my nerves show.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out. I grinned as I walked over to the my new house table where people were clapping. Next Draco was called. He was also sorted into Slytherin along with Theo.

"Potter, Harry," the whole room went silent before the whispers broke out.

"Did she say…"

"It can't be…"

"It is…"

"Harry Potter."

He stayed up there longer then most people before the hat decided to place him in Griffindor. The Weasley boy was placed in Griffindor as was Hermione Granger, the know it all from the train.

When dinner began, after some very strange words from Dumbledore, Draco and I started to talk. "…just because Potter survived You Know Who's curse doesn't mean that he's all that." Draco said to me as I shook my head.

After dinner we went down to the Slytherin common room and were showed to our dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for viewing my story! Please review. Questions, Comments, Concerns, just please review. Please no flames this is my _first_ story.**

When the train finally stopped it was dark.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere." A giant called. We followed him over to a huge lake where we would be taking small boats across to the castle that would serve as our school for the next seven years.

"Is this safe?" I asked Draco gesturing towards the small wooden boats and the vast lake.

"No." her replied.

Draco and I got into a boat with a tall thin blond haired boy. "What's your name." Draco asked after a few minutes of nobody speaking.

He clearly wasn't expecting Draco to speak to him because he gave a start and made a strange squeaking sound. "Theo," he said, "Theo Nott." I had heard that name before, 'Nott.' He was one of the Deatheaters who still stayed strong to 'You Know Who' after he fell from power. Just like father.

The rest of the ride was in silents. When we arrived at the castle we were met by a woman who led us into a waiting chamber. She went on about the houses Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, but I didn't pay much attention. Finally the sorting began.

Soon my name was called. "Malfoy, Deanna." I walked up to the stool being sure not to let my nerves show.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out. I grinned as I walked over to the my new house table where people were clapping. Next Draco was called. He was also sorted into Slytherin along with Theo.

"Potter, Harry," the whole room went silent before the whispers broke out.

"Did she say…"

"It can't be…"

"It is…"

"Harry Potter."

He stayed up there longer then most people before the hat decided to place him in Griffindor. The Weasley boy was placed in Griffindor as was Hermione Granger, the know it all from the train.

When dinner began, after some very strange words from Dumbledore, Draco and I started to talk. "…just because Potter survived You Know Who's curse doesn't mean that he's all that." Draco said to me as I shook my head.

**A/N R&R Please give me ideas for what you want in the story and I will try to add it in. Thank you for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh it's been so long since I updated this story. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. It was kind of a filler. Please review with ideas for upcoming chapters.

Woemcat: Thank you for reviewing. I am sorry about the spelling and grammar. I am doing this all by myself so I am doing my best. Thanks for reviewing though.

ShimmerInTheDark: No one is making you read this, but thank you for your thoughts. I will try to make it better so tell me what I did wrong.

PLEASE REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Deanna, Lizzy, Amanda, and anyone else you don't recognize.

Chapter 3

I woke up and got dressed in my Slytherin robes and tie and I headed up to the Common Room. The night before I had made a few friends. We met up at the Slytherin table the next morning.

"Hey, Deanna." My new friend Lizzy greeted me.

"Hi Liz." I said.

After breakfast we headed to our first class which was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. I was walking down one of the many corridors that led to the classroom when I ran straight into a somebody.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Honestly, watch where you're going," I snapped. "Wait you are Harry Potter. We met on the train." I said, shocked.

"Yah," he replied with a boyish grin, "… and you saved me from your painfully annoying brother."

"Yep. I'm Deanna I'm not so sure that I got to introduce myself on the train."

"You did."

"Oh."

"Class," Harry remembered "We were headed to Transfiguration class right?" Harry asked.

"That we were."

Together we walked to class. When we arrived I walked over to the seat that my brother was trying to save for me. The only problem was just about every girl in the room was trying to sit there.

"Out of my way. This is my seat." I said, pushing my way through the group of girls.

"The little Bitch." One of the girls said just loud enough that I could hear.

"Who does she think she is?" another girl demanded.

"I just happen to be his twin." I spat back at the girls who walked away to find seats from where they could still stare at Draco.

About as soon as the class started I got bored and started to doodle on a scrap of parchment.

"… Your homework will be to transform a feather into a rose…" Professor McGonagall stated as feathers started to appear on the desks. I put mine in my bag as I headed out the door.

"Anna," started Draco, "why did you come into class with Potter?"

"I'm not the only one who can try to make friends outside of Father's range of approval," I smirked.

"Whatever," he glared.

"Jealous?"

"I am not jealous Deanna," he spat.

"Yah right," I said in a singsongy voice.

"Am not!" He yelled. By now almost everyone in the hall stared at us. We continued to argue all the way to the Potions classroom.

As we took our seats a tall man with oily black hair and billowing black robes walked to the front of the room. Professor Snape started out with roll call like Professor McGonagall did at the beginning of her class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said his voice barely above a whisper. I committed his words to memory. The students were silent, too afraid to speak.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses,… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Everyone stayed quiet. Most I'm guessing, were still trying to understand what was going on. Hermione Granger was sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. Harry looked up, startled. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry appeared as confused as I was.

"I don't know," he replied.

Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Draco and his friends were shaking with laughter. "He is so stupid. I guess being famous isn't everything," Lizzy whispered to me. I cracked up shaking with laughter alongside my brother.

"I don't know sir."

When class was over we all filed out of the classroom. "Oh my god, Potter is so stupid. Who doesn't know where to find a bezoar." Lizzy laughed.

Goyle raised his hand slowly.

We headed to dinner after we finished the last class of the day, Charms. "Food," Crabbe said stupidly.

Draco had simple conversations with Crabbe and Goyle as Lizzy, a girl named Amanda, and I got to know each other. After dinner we headed to the Common Room to do homework and such.

"Draco," I said softly when we were working on homework at about 10:30.

"What."

"Does a dead flower count for the Transfiguration homework? I mean, it is still a flower," he turned it over in his fingers.

"Here." He handed back a perfect red rose.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "I'm heading up to bed," I stated as I headed down the staircase on the left to the girls dorms and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Please, Please review. O.K. you can flame me but do it the right way.  
Step 1: Tell me why you hate it so much. (This is terrible. Period. Is not going to help me improve my stories.)

Step 2: Tell me what I should change to make it better.

Step 3: Please note that I will not make a change to the story if I find that the part in important to the story. Also this is just me writing this story and I do this for my own enjoyment. I am a human and I am not perfect.

Step 4: PLEASE FLAME ME THE RIGHT WAY OR NOT AT ALL.

As always thank you for reading my story I hope to get chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, sorry I have not updated recently I have had of school work and stuff. However I am here now. Hope you like this story and now time for the disclaimer. **

**Me: Draco will you do the honors?**

**Draco: No why should I?**

**Me: Because your a good person?**

**Draco: We both know that I'm not.**

**Me: Fine, but I will make you watch Dora.**

**Draco: Cougar Rolypoly bug girl does not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the series, they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling. **

**Me: You heard it, I don't own Harry Potter (It wouldn't be half as good if I had written it.) Without further ado on with the show, er story. **

Deanna Lynn Malfoy

Chapter 4

Soon Saturday came. Draco and I went down by the Black Lake to work on homework together since he had spent most of the week with his friends I spent most of my week working on homework and hanging out with Lizzy and Amanda.

I quickly made friends with my potions partner Riley Lupin and her sister Amy even if they were in Gryffindor. Draco seemed peeved about that which is why I introduced them to Lizzy and Amanda. We all got along great and hardly parted.

I spent a lot of time wondering why Riley was not in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. She was smart enough to beat most of the Ravenclaws with grades and competed with Granger. She also had a temper that would have ended her in Slytherin if the stupid had had payed it any attention.

"Hey, Deanna?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" I replied lazily.

"Why aren't you working on your homework?"

"I don't want to right now and I can't concentrate with all the stupid distractions." I muttered.

"There is hardly any noise." Draco pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm going to hang out with my friends and you can hang out with yours, bet Pansy would be glad to see you again."

I stood up and walked away dramatically before remembering that I had forgotten my books. I stomped back over to the tree we had been using for shade and snatched up my bag. Draco rolled his eyes as I turned away.

Riley and Amy were in the library working on the Potions essay due the next week. "Hey guys." I muttered as I slung my bag over the back of a chair and sat down. I pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write. It was soon time for lunch so we packed our stuff up and headed out.

We passed Harry Potter and his red headed friend. After that first day I thought about what Draco had said and hadn't really said anything to him.

The five of us headed to the Slytherin table. Amy and Riley ended up sitting there after they became good friends with me, Amanda and Lizzy.

"Hey Deanna, watch the teacher's table." Riley smirked a true Slytherin smirk. I looked up.

"In five minutes Ron's twin brother's will set of the prank." I looked at her questioning, "Ron is the red head that Harry hangs out with all the time." She clarified and I nodded.

Five minutes later Amy nodded. Our group of friends looked up as did Draco's group of friends and a few other stray Slytherins.

There was a bang as the fireworks went off, now everyone was watching the table. Then a large bucket of something tipped over Professor Snape's head. The pink paint fell covering him from head to toe. He picked up his wand, lazily flicked it and smirked at the laughing Gryffindor table. They kept laughing, he looked down only to realize that the pant had not vanished.

"Who ever did this will be punished." Professor Snape threatened.

"Well, that was exciting." Lizzy whispered.

"It's not over yet," Riley grinned.

We looked up in time to see a little explosion at Snape's feet and the bottom of his robes caught fire.

Now even some of the braver Slytherin's including myself were laughing.

Snape looked furious. As he stalked out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked straight at Riley and smiled slightly. He knew, I don't know how but at that moment I was positive that he knew that Riley had something to do with the plan.

After lunch Professor Dumbledore came up to us. "Come up to my office children. Oh and please tell the Weasley twins to join us." His blue eyes twinkled with the joy of a child.

Riley and the girls ran off to tell the twins and I stood with my brother. He muttered something about not believing that he had been dragged into this and my stupid friends were all to blame.

"Give it up Drake." I snapped to him. "I didn't have anything to do with the prank either, you don't see me complaining."

"Thats because _your_ friends set the prank! I refuse to be blamed for that. Oh and father sent you a letter."

_Deanna,_

_ I am proud of your making Slytherin, we knew you would make in. We expected nothing else. However, Draco says that you are friends with Gryffindors. If I hear any more about you and those Gryffindors you shall be punished. Your mother shall be sending news involving my job. It seems that I may be promoted, also your grandfather will be visiting over your Christmas break._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Father_

_ "_Well, what did he have to say?" Draco asked.

"None of your business, now lets go we don't want to be the last ones in the Headmaster's office. Riley and the others should have had enough time to tell the Weasleys and they probably close to the office."

For once Draco didn't argue. He just nodded and we ran off. When we arrived at the statue I realized that I had no idea how to get up. There was a note attached the wing it read: _To enter the my office you must know my favorite muggle candy. _I tried to remember if Dumbledore had mentioned anything, then it came to me. In one of Dumbledore's speeches he had mentioned something about if any of us needed anything or just wanted to talk his door was always open. Then he had muttered something about lemon drops.

"I know what the password is!"

"Say it already so we can get this over with." Draco said.

"Lemon drops."

The statue turned reveling a staircase. We walked up and stood outside the door. I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore said. I tried to fight the nervousness in my chest as we walked inside the office.

The most surprising thing was that Harry Potter was sitting inside of the room next to my friends and the twins.

"Hey, Deanna." He smiled.

**R&R Please review to see what happens to the people I will try to upload faster. Most writers love reviews and they help me write better. I don't mind harsh reviews as long as you flame me the correct way. Tell me what I did wrong or what you don't like and I will try to make my story better because all writers want to make their work better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

**OMGOMG anonymous: Thanks for the review Amy and Riley are not twins as you will read in this chapter Amy is older.**

**Okay time for the disclaimer:**

**Riley: Cougar rolypoly bug girl does...**

**Amy: Not own Harry Potter.**

**Draco: Because if she did it would suck.**

**Cougar: Thats not very kind...but it is true.**

**I only own Deanna, Riley, Amy, Lizzy, and, Amanda. **

** Chapter 5**

The daughter of Who Now?

I sat down next to Draco and smiled at Riley she smiled back at me.

"Now I'm guessing that you're wondering why you are all here." Professor Dumbledore smiled at us all. "This may come as a shock to you Miss Lupin," both Amy and Riley looked up.

"What is it sir?" Amy asked.

"It's about you sister dear. How much older are you than her?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Nine months and seven days." Amy replied, making Riley scowl.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Ah, yes, well it turns out that Riley is adopted."

Riley looked up, "Father never told me." She whispered tears swimming in her eyes. "Do we know who my birth father is?"

Professor Dumbledore looked troubled, "That's the problem. Your father is in Azkaban for murder. It's Sirius Black.

Draco and I both gasped, Amy grasped Riley's hand, and the Weasley twins frowned. I risked a look at Riley who wouldn't look back up.

Riley stood up and left the office. "Oh and about the paint in the Great Hall earlier." Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Miss Malfoy please tell Miss Black and Miss Lupin that they will be serving detention with Professor Snape next Saturday evening."

I nodded before walking out of the room.

That night in the common room I sat on the couch working on my Potions essay. I was almost done when Lizzy walked up. "Hey, Anna, can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

I nodded and took Lizzy's parchment. I scribbled down an answer before passing it back. "Here you go," I said.

I quickly finished my Potions essay after that. "Going to bed." I muttered to Draco as I headed up to my dorm.

I got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I went into the bathroom that attached to the dorm to brush my teeth and put my hair up before walking to my bed and collapsing.

My mind was reeling as I thought of everything that had happened that day. Was it true that Amy and Riley weren't sisters? It sure seemed like they were siblings, I mean they would do everything together, but now that Professor Dumbledore had said that Riley's father was Sirius Black it made sense. Riley was much taller than Amy and while Amy was short and petite Riley was tall and larger than her. Apart from that Rylee had dark brown hair when Amy was blond. Now that I thought about it they didn't look anything alike.

Two of my best friends had lost their sisters today and at that last thought I fell asleep.

I dreamt of my childhood with Draco.

_I was running in the woods behind the manor, Draco close at my heel. _

_ "Anna, Anna!" He cried. "Come and look at this!" I followed him to a small drop off. At the bottom was a creek. Stretching across the gap was a log. "I bet that I can make it across." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes, showoff._

_ "Don't Drake you'll get hurt_,"_ I shouted. He took a step forward and stepped the log._

_ "See Deanna It's fine." I walked across the log without a problem. "Come on Anna. You won't fall." I looked at him._

_ I took a step before hesitating, "I can't Draco, I...I'm scared."_

_ "Come on Anna You'll be fine." He did get across fine, I would too. Draco and his friends always did the fun things. The exciting things. I was always just his boring sister. His friends were always fine. He was always fine._

_ I took another step ignoring the feelings of dread and terror rising in my chest. I hesitantly put one foot on the log, then the other. I inched across part of the log. I started to gain confidence and just as I was right about in the middle and was pretty comfortable it snapped._

_ The log cracked in two, I screamed, Draco even gave a startled yelp as I fell. I'm almost positive that I passed out because when I came to my leg was throbbing and my head was pounding. _

_ Draco scrambled down to the river bank where I fell. "Anna, Ann?" His voice sounded shaky. "Where are you?" _

_ I tried to stand but fell back on my bad leg. "Darn," I mumbled. "Draco I'm over here and I can't stand." I cried._

_ Draco ran over to where I was. "Come on Anna try to get up." He now sounded desperate. I took the hand that he was offering me and attempted to stand. Once again my leg wouldn't support my weight. Draco wrapped his arm around my wast and pulled me up against my protest this time trying to take the pressure off of my leg._

_ Somehow we managed to make it back to the house. When we got inside we were greeted by mother's ranting. "Where were you two? Lunch was an hour ago and look at your cloths?" She snapped looking at the mud and dirt that stained our clothing and skin. _

_ "Deanna whatever happened to you?" Mother demanded._

_ "Fell off a log. Think that I sprained something." I mumbled._

_ "Draco go and get cleaned up right now. I'll take a look at your sister." Mother said as Draco was already headed up to his room._

_ Mother lifted my pants up over my knee. Part of my leg seemed to be bent at a strange angle. She gently touched my knee. Then she moved her fingers down my leg only stopping when I winced. _

_ "It's broken," she declared as she went to grab something._

_ When she returned she had a bottle of some potion and some crutches like muggles used when they hurt their leg. "Drink this," she ordered passing me the bottle. I knew that if I took it fast I probably wouldn't taste whatever it was in the bottle. I was wrong. It tasted disgusting. "This should help numb the pain and these," she passed me the crutches, "will help you keep the weight off your leg. Now go and take a bath and get yourself cleaned up. You don't want your father to catch you looking like that."_

_ I struggled up to my room and entered the _bathroom. I turned the tap and the water filled the _huge bathtub_._ I carefully lowered myself into the water washing away the mud and dirt. Then I washed my hair. After that I climbed out of the bathtub and dressed in clean clothing that my father would approve of. Then I brushed my hair and put it up into a high ponytail before picking up my crutches and heading out of the room._

I woke with a start. Why had I dreamt of the time I had broken my leg? I had always been weaker than most children but when I broke my leg it surprised everyone. I had only been seven when it had happened. Why did I dream of that day, I wondered again before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**R&R Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. The best present would be a review. Starting now is a SYOC. SYOHS Submit Your Own Hogwarts Student. Also feel free to submit a plot line.**

**Here's the form: **

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age: (Not just first year)**

**Blood:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal clothing out of school or on the weekend:**

**House:**

**Personality:**

**Story:**

**Pets:**

**Siblings:**

**Other:**

**Gender:**

**For example:**

**Name: Katie Smith**

**Nicknames: Kat, Kay, or Katie**

**Age: 4th Year**

**Blood: Muggleborn**

**Appearance: Short brown hair and green eyes. Short for her age**

**Normal Cloths out of School or on a Weekend: Black jeans, red T-shirt, and combat boots.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Story: She was born on September 3rd and grew up with her mother and father. She has a younger sister, Hannah who is 8 and an older brother who is 16. Her mother is an doctor and her father is a artist.**

**Pets: A cat named marshmallow**

**Siblings: Hannah, Age 8 and Jacob age 16.**

**Gender: Female**

**Other: has a scar on her right arm from a car crash when she was little. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm back! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated. I've had a whole lot of writers-block. If anyone has any ideas for this story please please tell me. I will give you credit for your ideas. Also, submit your own Hogwarts student is still going on. Just fill out the form that's on the last chapter. Please read and review. I will answer reviews either in my author's notes at the beginning or end of the chapter or through PMs. **

Chapter 6

A few months later I was walking to class with Amy, Riley, Lizzy, and Amanda. We walked into Transfiguration with our books and wands haphazardly stuffed into our satchels.

"I can't wait until the Halloween Feast tonight," Lizzy exclaimed as we headed to our seats.

"Neither can I." Amanda agreed.

"Everyone take your seats, class is about to begin." Professor McGonagall barked as we quickly found empty seats. In the rush to find seats our little group was separated.

Amanda ended up seated next to Hermione Granger, Amy was seated next to Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor boy in our year, Riley was next to Neville Longbottom which I pitied her for, and Lizzy was next to a Gryffindor girl who I didn't know the name of. I was, somehow, next to Harry Potter.

"How sweet," Draco's mocking voice said from the row behind me.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Why don't you make me Potter?" Draco sneered drawing his wand. Harry drew his wand too.

"Both of you put your wands away!" I snapped, only for a similar order to be given by McGonagall only a moment later. They both glared at each other one last time before putting their wands away and opening their books.

I have always found myself to be a rather quick learner, and I always took interest in learning, but, for some reason, I found myself unable to focus on the class that day.

As usual, when Slytherin and Gryffindor had classes together, Hermione answered most of the questions asked by the teacher.

After our homework was assigned we slipped out of the room and headed to lunch. Amanda, Lizzy, and I sat together again and I found myself listening to Lizzy telling us stories about her family, her brothers who would be attending Hogwarts in two years, her sister who was a healer, and her dad who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic with Mr. Weasley.

Amanda talked about her cousin who was going to be playing for the Holly Head Harpies Quidditch team. I didn't really participate in the conversation much, other saying insignificant things to show I was paying attention and asking questions that I really didn't care for the answers to.

For my free period that day I decided that, instead of spending time with my friends, I would just read in the library instead. I enjoyed surrounding myself with books.

I was looking a the collection of muggle literature which I always found so much interest in when I was younger, even though I wasn't supposed to read it sometimes mother would read me a story and when I got older I loved to read similar stories to myself. Father never approved, but I kept them hidden. The only one who knew that I read muggle novels was Draco, who swore not to tell, and back in those days, I trusted him completely.

*_Flashback*_

_ "...And they all lived happily ever after." Mother ended her story, a five-year-old version of myself pressed up against her side on the couch in the library._

_ "Mommy," I whispered, "can't you read me another?" My blue-grey eyes wide with excitement to hear more of the wondrous stories of amazing things that the oblivious muggles thought about magic._

_ "Not right now," My mother replied, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving the book on the couch. _

_ *A few years later, still flashback*_

_ I was ten now, I snuck inside Malfoy Manor with a thin, paperback book tucked under my arm. _

_ My blue-grey eyes, were wide, but not with the need for the need for information as they had been five years before, but with the fear of being caught by my father with the muggle book. _

_ "Deanna." His cold voice called through the hallway._

_ I felt myself going tense. I considered running but knew that it was a useless idea. FIlled with terror I stayed in my place. "Yes, father?"_

_ "Deanna, there you are," He said, his voice cold. His eyes, equally so, scanning me, so cold, it was if that they could see right into my soul and I suppressed a shudder. A disgusted look appeared on his face. "Go and change right now, you're dressed like a boy. I will not stand for this." I nodded before running off, suppressing a sigh that he didn't mention the book._

_*End of Flashback*_

I quickly grabbed a pile of books that looked interesting before heading to a table in the back of the library.

A girl who I recognized from my classes, Hermione Granger walked in. She picked up a few books and walked over to a table a few away from mine.

She stared at me for a few minutes as if she couldn't believe that I was in the library. Finally I picked up my books and walked over to her table.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

Hermione's face transformed into a scowl. "You're Malfoy's sister aren't you?" She asked.

Realization dawned on me. "I swear," I said. "that I am nothing like my brother." She looked at me for a moment as if trying to pick a lie from my words. "If you let me prove it I–"

"If you do anything to hurt my friends, I will make your life miserable." I winced, knowing that she was smart enough to know spells that would put me through plenty of suffering, maybe even drive me insane.

"I don't intend to hurt your friends." I replied. "My name's Deanna, by the way." I said, trying my best to make the first friendly gesture.

She nodded. "I'm Hermione. If you don't try to hurt my friends, maybe we could be friends." She suggested, almost timidly.

"I'd like that," I replied with a smile. "I'd really like that."

"So would I," Hermione smiled.

Little did I know that that was both the beginning of a beautiful friendship and one of the main things that broke things off with my family.

**Okay! I got that chapter done! Please if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, PLEASE let me know. I will give credit. Thank you for reading, please R&R. I'm once again sorry about the six month delay the next chapter should be up much sooner. Please submit OCs and I will try to add them into the story. **


End file.
